


He only needs mother

by Diana924



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, False Memories, Future Fic, Mental Instability, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Norma è l'unica che si prende cura di lui, che lo protegge, l'unica donna che Norman Bates ami, l'unica e sola. </i><br/>post gli eventi del Season Finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	He only needs mother

Norman lo sapeva che sarebbe finita così, ed è quello che lo eccita maggiormanete.

Il letto della stanza del motel scricchiola sotto il loro peso ma quello a cui Norman vuoel pensare non sono le molle che cigolano, ma a quello che c'è sopra. Ha sempre saputo che sua madre era bella, desiderabile, seducente, e che meritava di meglio. Lui è quel meglio, lui.

I capelli di Norma sono incollati al suo viso dal sudore, ha gli occhi chiusi e la bocca che tenta di reprimere i gemiti, Norman non sa se sono gemiti di piacere o di dolore, vuole solo sentirli pensa prima di osservarla, Norma è così bella e tutto quello è assolutamente perfetto.

L'accordo è stato semplice e lui sa bene che se sua madre finge di non ricordare quello che è accaduto a Bradley è perchè non vuole che lui ci pensi, che non pensi a quello che ha dovuto fare perchè stessero sempre insieme. Loro sono destinati a essere uniti, ad essere una famiglia, per quanto Norman voglia bene a Dylan, Dylan non farà mai parte della loro famiglia, e lo stesso vale per Caleb.

Il momento di abbracciare quello che prova per Norma è perfetto pensa Norman prima di cercare le labbra di lei, Norma non reagisce, non lo allontana o partecipa, semplicemente rimane immobile ma è il suo corpo a tradirla. Sua madre lo ama, solo che deve ancora ammetterlo con sé stessa pensa Norman riprendendosi a muoversi dentro di lei.

Norma è perfetta per lui, i loro corpi sono fatti per essere uniti ed è solo questione di tempo prima che anche lei se ne renda conto. Norman si muove lentamente, cercando di procurare piacere prima di tutto a Norma, lui non esiste senza di lei, un mondo senza Norma, senza la sua amata madre sarebbe un mondo vuoto per Norman.

Norma ha fatto quello che ha fatto per proteggerlo da Bradley, perchè non vuole separarsi da lui e lui non accenna mai con lei a quello che è accaduto perchè non vuole parlarne. Sua madre ha sempre saputo cos'è meglio per lui, solo loro due insieme, per sempre si dice mentre accarezza con reverenza quel corpo, sua madre è l'unica donna che lo coprende, l'unica che realmente lo ama.

Norma fino a quel momento è rimasta immobile, limitandosi a subire le sue spinte e i suoi baci, poi lentamente comincia ad accarezzargli i capelli, come faceva quando era bambino e lui geme. Vuole darle tutto, vuole che sia felice, vuole che non lo lasci mai, loro due si appartengono e niente e nessuno potrà mai dividerli, Norman non intende permettere che qualcuno lo allontani da sua madre.

Quello che è accaduto con Bradley è stato un errore, Norman ora lo sa, come ha potuto anche solo pensare di lasciare sua madre, la donna che più di tutti lo ama, aveva ragione sua madre quando l'ha definita una puttanella.

Le mani di sua madre sono sulla sua schiena, Norman ha sempre amato quelle mani, lunghe, affusolate, perfette pensa nel sentire le unghie sulla schiena, è di questo che ha bisogno, di sua madre, solo di lei.  
Norman sente di essere vicino, riconsoce bene quella sensazione, e il corpo sotto di lui per quanto cerchi di nasconderlo è nelle sue stesse condizioni, il tempo di un ultimo bacio e poi Norman Bates raggiunge l'orgasmo, tra le braccia di lei, con il suo nome sulle labbra, dentro di lei, sopra di lei, attorno a lei, cercando la sua bocca in un bacio che non è assolutamente quello che un figlio dà a sua madre. Loro sono di più, sono speciali, sua madre è l'unica che riesca a proteggerlo, lei è ... tutto il suo mondo, la sua vita, il suo amore, tutto.

" Ti amo così tanto " sussurra nel sentire il corpo di Norma seguirlo dopo pochi istanti, è così bella Norma in quel momento che Norman rimpiange di averci messo così tanto tempo prima di passare alle vie di fatto. " Sarà il nostro segreto madre, il nostro piccolo segreto, come con Bradley " aggiunge prima di baciarla sulla guancia.

Norma è l'unica che si prende cura di lui, che lo protegge, l'unica donna che Norman Bates ami, l'unica e sola. 


End file.
